


melt my frozen heart with your love

by Catherwren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, M/M, basically Beauty and The Beast, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherwren/pseuds/Catherwren
Summary: In a castle, trapped in the middle of an eternal frozen forest, lives a man who's been alone for too long. Lost in that forest, is another who can save him.





	melt my frozen heart with your love

Yuuri Katsuki was going to die here. 

In the middle of the thick forest, during the coldest time of the day, he and Vicchan were going to freeze. And it was all his fault. 

“I’m so sorry Vicchan”, Yuuri sobbed, the cold tears biting into his cheeks like shards of ice. Vicchan was shivering, huddled in Yuuri’s arms and feebly trying to stay warm. Yuuri knew his innocent Vicchan wasn’t going to last. He was too small, and the forest was to cold. “It’s all my fault. I should never have taken the short cut. I got us lost and now we’ll never find our way out!”

Vicchan whimpered at Yuuri’s distress. The poodle twisted slightly out of his owner’s arms to lick Yuuri’s hand in comfort. It was such a selfless act and only caused Yuuri’s heart to ache more. He loved Vicchan so much. Yuuri had received the toy poodle as a gift on his eighth birthday and the two had been inseparable ever since. For the last twelve years, Vicchan was Yuuri’s dearest friend. Growing up in a small village, Vicchan was one of the few sources of love and comfort for Yuuri when he needed a friend the most. He always waited at the onsen entrance for his owner to return. He was always there as a furry pillow to cry into. He was always so capable of giving Yuuri the love he needed.

Yuuri couldn’t let him die. He had to keep moving. For Vicchan’s sake, he had to find shelter soon. Yuuri tightened the fleece cloak around them and continued to trout through the heavy snow. While they moved, Yuuri felt Vicchan’s shivering lesson gradually. Yuuri didn’t think that was a good thing.

It seemed to get less cold the longer Yuuri walked. His nose and ears didn’t seem to burn anymore. The sharp ache in his bones disappeared and his own shivering seemed to lesson. Maybe he was suffering nerve damage, or perhaps he was already dead. Regardless, he kept a strong hold onto his beloved companion and persevered onwards.

Then, bleeding through the thick branches of trees like a miracle, Yuuri spotted a warm glowing light.

“Vicchan, I think I found us shelter!” Motivation renewed, Yuuri quickened his pace through the forest. The light grew bigger as he stumbled through the trees. Eventually, he broke through into a large clearing, where a grand old Russian styled castle stood above the white snow. The warm golden light that drew him hear spilled from every window and entrance of the castle. The iron gates surrounding it were open. Yuuri signed with relief,  _ there must be people in there,  _ he thought as he sprinted towards the shelter.

Vicchan was whining again and Yuuri feared he wouldn’t be able to warm his companion fast enough. 

The anxiety began to slip away as Yuuri shut the heavy doors, finally separating them from the harsh weather. The interior temperature was still low, low enough that Yuuri could see his breath every time he exhaled. But at least they wouldn’t freeze to death. 

He kept Vicchan tucked in his arms and inspected the surroundings. The inside of the hall was as magnificent as one would expect from viewing the outside. It was luxurious and golden, practically screaming wealth. 

As Yuuri wondered though the castle, he noted it was extravagantly furnished and meticulously cared for. Like a busy location that normally bustled with life. 

Which only made the lack of people even more odd.

There were no servants, no maids, no guards, or royalty. Every single chandelier and candle radiated light but there wasn’t a single being in sight. The pantry and kitchen were stocked with food but no cooks were cooking. The tables were set but no food in sight. It was as if the inhabitants simultaneously decided to up and leave moments before Yuuri arrived.

“Vicchan, do you hear anyone?” The poodle had stopped shivering long ago, but he remained unmoving in Yuuri’s arms. Right, he shouldn’t worry about the castle right now. Yuuri needed to focus on getting Vicchan warmed up.

Yuuri continued to explore the castle until he came across what he was looking for. It was a simple lounge, equipped with furniture and several bookshelves. Small enough to be homely; but large enough to hold a fireplace. Strangely, the fireplace was already housing a flame. Not that Yuuri was complaining, but he couldn’t help mull over the irresponsibility of leaving a fire unintended. 

Vicchan’s whining started up again when Yuuri tried to leave him in front of the fire, so he kept the poodle in his arms as he prepared them a spot to sleep. He acquired the pillows and seats from the various couches, and took the furs that were decoratively thrown on the furniture. It was difficult to arrange the items into a nest with Vicchan still tucked in his arm, but Yuuri made do. 

Yuuri didn’t relax until he was satisfied with Vicchan’s body temperature. He kept his hands buried in the soft fur of his stomach to make sure his vital organs stayed warmed. It had been stressful, almost losing someone he loved so dearly. But for the first time that night, Yuuri finally felt safe. The two were nested on a mountain of soft pillows and cushions; and sheltered under stacks of furs. Yuuri fell asleep, body wrapped protectively around Vicchan, feeling hopeful for the next day. 

\---

Yuuri didn’t feel particularly safe when growling woke him up the next morning. He definitely didn’t feel safe the moment after he opened his eyes. Where he saw an angrily shaped mouth holding very sharp teeth positioned a few mere inches away from his face. 

Yelling in fear, Yuuri pushed out from underneath the furs. The fire was miraculously still burning behind him and there wasn’t any space for him to scramble way to. He felt the coldness of dread seeping into his chest as he started at an impossibly large wolf.

Cradled in Yuuri’s trembling arms, Vicchan heatedly barked at the wolf. The poodle must have sensed Yuuri’s fear and decided to challenge the wolf 50 times his size. Yuuri doesn’t know what he did to deserve him.

“Vicchan!”, Yuuri tried, slightly turning his body to shield Vicchan from the wolf’s view. There wasn’t much he could do in such a terrifying situation, but he hoped he could at least convince Vicchan to stay safe.

Surprisingly, the growling stopped. Yuuri turned back to the wolf. It wasn’t snarling anymore. Just silently staring at the pair.

Maybe this was the reason the castle was deserted. The wolf wandered into the castle and all the people fled.

But there were flaws to that theory. The castle was to clean to suggest any sort of frantic departure had occurred. All of the chairs were neatly pushed against the table, none of the ornaments were knocked over, and there wasn’t a drop of blood anywhere. Everything in the castle was arranged perfectly, not a single teaspoon out of place.

Yuuri studied the wolf again, who was now peacefully sitting and watching Yuuri. It was a bit odd. Silver fur, blue eyes, male, and definitely bigger than a regular Russian wolf. He was closer to the size of the bears found in Japan. Those claws and teeth looked like they could easily tear the bark off a tree. His sharp blue eyes reminded Yuuri of the scathing coldness he escaped from the prior night. The wolf in front of him seemed more beast than animal.

Despite the dangerous appearance, the wolf was acting quite harmless now. Still silently staring, as if waiting for Yuuri to make the first move. 

Well, he didn’t have a lot of options anyway.

“Uuh, hello”, Yuuri said nervously. He was panicking with cold hard fear on the inside, but attempted to at least seem non threatening to the wolf. It must have satisfied him, because the wolf got up and trotted out the louge. Yuuri remained frozen in place. He simply watched the beast move briskly down the hallway until he turned and, just like that, left from Yuuri's sight.

It was only when Yuuri was absolutely certain the wolf was gone did he allow himself to panic. He frantically ran to the entrance and shut the double doors. There wasn't a way to lock them, so Yuuri pushed the nearest bookshelf in front of the door. And a couch in front of that for extra insurance. He was looking around for more furniture to add to the barricade when Vicchan started whining again.

Vicchan was shivering again. The poodle was so cold that Yuuri couldn't help but gasp in horror when he scooped him back into his arms. Yuuri let out his own short shiver when Vicchan’s fur came in contact with his bare skin. 

Yuuri idly rubbed the fur on Vicchan’s back and tried his hardest to warm his poodle up. It was odd, how Vicchan got so cold so quickly. They lounge was fairly small in floor space and had a low ceiling. There were no windows for heat to escape and the fireplace kept the room warmer than the other parts of the castle. It was still a bit cold despite this, but that was reasonable. This was the Russian forest after all. 

This time, Yuuri didn't place Vicchan on the ground after he was finally at a satisfactory temperature. There was definitely something wrong with his poodle. Or, more likely, something wrong with the castle. Instead, he used his cloak as a makeshift carrier and tied Vicchan to his chest. 

Vicchan wiggled happily against him. 

With his companion safe and comfortable, Yuuri finally started to consider their situation. They were definitely lost. Yuuri decided to foolishly cut through the forest to save time and he must have taken the wrong turn somewhere, because they didn’t reach the little Russian town he thought they would. He didn’t have a single clue where they were. 

They must be North of their destination, if the weather outside was anything to go by. Yuuri and Vicchan had been comfortable for most of the journey. But they had almost frozen to death in the forest outside.

Which brought up another problem. It was too cold outside to just wander through the forest until they found their way out.

“Looks like we’re stuck here, Vicchan.” Yuuri signed. 

Stuck in the castle. With an enormous and deadly wolf. For at least until springtime. Not exactly the most ideal of situations. His family would be worried sick while he camped out here. Yuuri didn’t pack any food. He could feel the stomach acid corroding away his insides. They hadn’t eaten last night. Vicchan was probably starving now, he could feel the poodle’s stomach growl against his chest. 

There was food in the kitchen. There was also a large, scary wolf that might eat them. But if Yuuri didn’t go collect food they would die from starvation. 

Yuuri tried to put Vicchan down after he moved the furniture blocking the entrance. But Vicchan clung to Yuuri’s hand with his little paws and whined. It was pretty obvious by now he didn’t want to separate, so Yuuri kept him in the carrier.

The castle was too large for Yuuri to remember where the kitchen had been. Yuuri definitely wouldn’t be able to find the room they had slept in last night after he got them food. That was fine though, there were a vast amount of rooms the two could settle in.

Yuuri took the lightest steps possible as he walked through the hallways and made sure to check every corner for any sight of the wolf before turning. Vicchan, ever so obedient and agreeable, understood the seriousness of the situation and stayed quiet. The poodle was content to stay snuggled against Yuuri’s chest. Vicchan was really the best dog. 

Miraculously, they made it to the kitchen without encountering the beast. It was still stocked with food that looked as fresh as it had the night before. He found something safe for Vicchan to eat before quickly cooking up his own meal. Stomach full, Yuuri went to search for another room they could lay low. Preferable one close to the kitchen and a had a lockable door.

But then something strange caught Yuuri’s eye. There was a small patch of frost stuck to the wall. That was impossible. There were no doors or window leading to the outside near here. Yuuri definitely didn’t feel cold enough for water to freeze. Curiously, he continued walking down the corridor, only to see more frost covering the walls. As he walked deeper down the space, the amount of frost increase, as if he were heading towards the source. Strangely, the temperature didn’t change at all. Soon, the frost became impossible to ignore. Ice crystals completely covered the walls, from floor to ceiling, on both sides of the hallway. He was far enough that the frost could be seen on the floor and ceiling as well. The hallway looked like the inside of an ice box. 

Yuuri wasn’t expecting to be led to the wolf. His immediate response was turn around and run back to safety. But the wolf didn’t seem to be interested in chasing him. He was just laying there, in the middle of a crossroad. Shivering. As if he were cold.

Weird. The hallway looked cold. Frost bloomed from the crossroads the way vines would from a seed. Thicker and more concentrated near the source. But despite the appearance, the interior was a reasonable temperature. Yuuri looked down to check at Vicchan, the small poodle was happily wiggling in the makeshift carrier Yuuri made. It made no sense. The wolf was easily larger than Yuuri, and covered in a thick coat of fur that was practically built to survive the harsh Russian winters. 

The wolf’s eyes flicked to meet him, but he didn’t seem interested in making any other movement. He just continued to shiver, as if he were trapped in the icy weather outside. Every once in awhile, he’d let out a barely audible whine that reminded Yuuri of a cold Vicchan. 

Yuuri should leave. He should go find a room for himself and Vicchan to settle in until spring time rolls around. He has a poodle to take care of and a family to return to. 

But the wolf let out another cry. He wasn’t looking at Yuuri anymore, his face is hidden underneath strong, clawed paws. He was tightly curled into himself, desperately trying to protect himself from the cold. Yuuri vaguely wondered where his pack was, where his family was. He wondered why this beast must suffer alone.

Yuuri was already walking towards the beast before his mind made the decision. The blue eyes were on him again, but the wolf still made no sign of moving. Those rigid blue eyes met brown ones as the beast violently shivered. Yuuri was tense the entire way, waiting for the wolf to lash out and kill him. But he didn’t. Slowly, Yuuri settles himself down onto the floor, right in front of the large beast. 

Yuuri couldn’t tell who was more shocked, him or the wolf, when he slowly raised his hand towards the wolf’s head. A head filled with sharp teeth encased by powerful jaws. The fur was thick but soft. Up close, Yuuri could admit he was a handsome beast; all sharp angles and piercing colours. 

Yuri ran his hand through platinum hair. He didn’t know what was wrong with this castle. Or why Vicchan and the wolf got cold for no reason. But what Yuuri did know, was that no creature deserves to suffer. Especially when alone. 

They stayed like that for a while. Like a scene frozen in time. The only movement were Yuuri’s fingers, gently moving through the wolf’s fur. The wolf stayed curled on the floor, less tightly now. Less rigid and tense. The hallway was silent. The wolf had stopped whimpering at one point. Had stopped shivering too. Odd.  

“Are you okay?”, Yuuri asked, moving his face closer to the sharp teeth. To get a better look at the wolf’s breathing.

Yuuri shifted his body, and wrapped both his arms around the wide neck. He buried his face into silver fur and was delighted to feel warmth. 

“You seem okay now”, Yuuri smiled, “I’m glad.” 

There was a large nose curiously sniffing around in his hair. Yuuri raised his head to meet the wolf, only to get a face full of slobbery tongue. 

“Eew”, he said, sitting up. He wiped his wet cheek with the corner of his cloak. There was saliva all over his glasses too. He took those off to clean them. 

Yuuri’s eyes were on the walls when he placed his glasses back on. And he continued to stare at the walls long after he could see clearly again. 

They weren’t covered in frost anymore. 

Yuuri stood up and turned to the hallway where he and Vicchan came from. The frost was melting away from them. It almost looked like it was retreating. He turned back to the wolf. He was sitting on his hind legs, his height matched Yuuri’s like this. The wolf’s tail was wagging and his tongue was sitting out. Like a very oversized, happy dog. 

Huh. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when yoi ended and i just forgot about it. im just gonna tell u the answer is love bc idk if i'll ever reach the end.


End file.
